Ikiru shiyô suru dake
by Seth-Pasrahcal
Summary: AU, weak!Sherlock, Rated M für spätere Kapitel; SHxJM, später SHxJW
1. The Man At Speedy's

Rated: M, für spätere Kapitel

Rated for: Gewalt, Selbstverletzung, Vergewaltigung

Warnung: Trigger

Pairings: SH/JM, später: SH/JW

Spoiler: ASIP (Pilot), ASiB, TRF

Sherlock gehört den Leuten von der BBC (auch wenn ich das gerne anders hätte) und Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld oder mache in irgendeiner Weise damit Profit.

Danke an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Nana^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1: The Man at Speedy's**

John Watson verließ seine Wohnung in 221 B Baker Street und ließ sich die Frühlingssonne einen Moment auf das Gesicht scheinen. Endlich mal wieder ein freier Tag ohne Regen. Er hatte schon geglaubt, die Sonne hatte einfach vergessen, auch in London zu scheinen.

Als er glaubte, das warme Gefühl lange genug ausgekostet zu haben, wandte er sich zu Speedy's um und betrat das Lokal direkt unter seiner Wohnung. An seinen freien Tagen gönnte sich John den Luxus, nicht selbst Frühstück machen zu müssen.

Die junge Brünette hinter der Theke sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf, lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Guten Morgen, John. Bist du auch schon wach? Dasselbe wie immer?"

„Morgen Janet! Zweimal ja!", gab er lächelnd zurück. Gleichzeitig blickte er sich nach einem freien Platz um. Sein Blick viel auf einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes, halb versteckt hinter der Garderobe. Dort saß ein junger Mann mit dunklem Lockenkopf. John hatte ihn schon oft gesehen, ihn aber nie angesprochen, sondern immer aus der Ferne beobachtet. Der Dunkelhaarige saß wie sonst auch vor seiner Tasse Kaffee. Mit niemandem wechselte er ein Wort. Stattdessen blickte er ins Nichts. John verspürte ein Gefühl von Mitleid, als er den anderen so gottverlassen dasitzen sah. Getrieben von eben diesem Gefühl und – zugegebenermaßen – ein wenig neugierig, was das für ein Mensch war, trat er an den Tisch heran.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze?", fragte er.

Statt einer Antwort erhielt er nur eine, wie er es deutete, einladende Geste und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber nieder.

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden Männer an. Irgendwann wurde es John dann aber zu dumm.  
„Ich habe Sie hier schon oft gesehen, aber Sie scheinen mir der einzige Stammkunde zu sein, der allein herumsitzt. Ich finde, das sollte man ändern. Ich bin John!", er streckte seinem Gegenüber die rechte Hand entgegen.

Erst kam keine Reaktion, die ausgestreckte Hand wurde komplett ignoriert. Doch nach kurzem dann: „Ich weiß. Immer ein- bis zweimal die Woche zum Frühstück. Sie bestellen immer dasselbe, genau wie heute auch. Und Sie beobachten mich schon seit längerem."

DAS war John jetzt ein wenig peinlich. Er hatte immer geglaubt, der andere hätte nichts davon mitbekommen.

„So auffällig, wie Sie mich angestarrt haben, müssen Sie sich nicht wundern, wenn ich es bemerke."

„K…Können Sie etwa Gedanken lesen?", fragte John verwirrt.

In dem Moment, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Welcher normale Erwachsene fragte so etwas? Doch sein Gegenüber schmunzelte nur kurz. John musste sich gestehen, dass ihm dieser Anblick unglaublich gut gefiel.

„Mein Name ist Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

Während John sein Tee vor die Nase gestellt wurde und er sein Frühstück verspeiste, versuchte er, mehr über Sherlock herauszubekommen. Allerdings kam er nicht allzu weit: Als der Dunkelhaarige aufstand und das Café verließ, war alles, was John wusste, dass er 3 Jahre jünger war als der Mediziner. Mehr hatte Sherlock nicht von sich preisgegeben. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, an dem sich John festhielt, waren die Worte, die Sherlock zum Abschied sagte: „Bis zum nächsten Mal, John."

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte John mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich im Speedy's. Er wollte so viel wie möglich über den geheimnisvollen Mann erfahren, der sich in sein Leben geschlichen hatte. Janet und Monica, die beiden Bedienungen, waren keine große Hilfe. Das einzige, was sie ihm sagen konnten, war, dass Sherlock immer allein kam, immer Kaffee bestellte und irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag wieder ging.

Erst an seinem nächsten freien Tag, als er vormittags das Café betrat, sah er den vertrauten Lockenkopf wieder. Lächelnd trat er an den Tisch heran und grüßte Sherlock freundlich.

Doch auch an diesem Tag sollten Johns Verhörmethoden nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Er erfuhr zwar, dass Sherlock mit seinem Freund zusammenwohnte. Ansonsten hatte er aber eher das Gefühl, mehr von sich selbst zu erzählen, als etwas von Sherlock in Erfahrung zu bringen. Immerhin hatte er ihn überzeugt, ihn zu duzen. _Einen_ weiteren Erfolg konnte er dann aber doch noch verbuchen: er brachte Sherlock dazu, sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Sie wollten sich in der folgenden Woche im Hyde Park treffen. Den Ort hatte Sherlock vorgeschlagen. Er meinte, eine Unterhaltung sei dort angenehmer zu führen, da dort weniger neugierige Ohren zuhörten. John war etwas verwundert, denn schließlich war er es, er die meiste Zeit sprach, doch er fragte nicht weiter und so verließ der Jüngere Speedy's ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Für John zogen sich die folgenden Tage wie Kaugummi. Am Mittwoch Morgen, dem Tag, an dem er Sherlock treffen sollte, fühlte er sich wie ein Teenager vor seinem ersten Date. Er konnte sich noch nicht so recht erklären, warum es ihm so ging, doch eigentlich war ihm das auch egal, solange es sich nur weiterhin so gut anfühlte und ihm eine solch gute Laune bescherte.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass John eine gute halbe Stunde zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam. Er lehnte sich an einen der Bäume am Wegesrand und wartete. Doch die einzigen Leute, die an ihm vorbeikamen, waren ein paar Hundebesitzer und eine handvoll Rentner auf einem Frühjahrsspaziergang. Von Sherlock fehlte jede Spur.

Die Zeit verging und langsam begann John, sich zu ärgern, dass er den anderen nicht nach seiner Handynummer gefragt hatte.

Nachdem er den halben Tag an ein und demselben Baum im Hyde Park verbracht hatte und er sich inzwischen mehr als steif fühlte, gab John auf. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte er angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch was konnte er schon tun?

Wahrscheinlich hatte Sherlock ihn einfach nur versetzt und er machte sich zu viele Gedanken. Es war inzwischen drei Uhr nachmittags und John fühlte sich inzwischen, als wäre er mit dem Baum verwachsen. Dennoch brachte er es fertig, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Enttäuscht kehrte er in die Baker Street zurück.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen in einer Art Nebel. Immer wieder kreisten Johns Gedanken um Sherlock. Eigentlich wollte er wütend auf den Jüngeren sein, weil er nicht aufgetaucht war. Immer wieder drängten sich jedoch Angst und Sorge, dem anderen könnte etwas zugestoßen sein, in den Vordergrund. Die Tatsache, dass er Sherlock die ganze nächste Woche nicht an seinem angestammten Platz im Speedy's antraf, machte Johns Situation auch nicht unbedingt besser.

Erst nach einer weiteren Woche sollte es dem ehemaligen Militärarzt vergönnt sein, den Dunkelhaarigen wieder zu treffen.


	2. Revelations

**Kapitel 2: Revelations**

Sherlock saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz, den Blick auf seinen heißen Kaffee gerichtet. Er schien noch verschlossener als sonst.

„Hallo, Sherlock. Lange nicht gesehen. Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

Der Angesprochene hob leicht den Kopf, um John anzusehen. Was dieser dann sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht: Sherlocks linkes Auge war fast vollständig zugeschwollen, die Haut zierte eine Übelkeit erregende blau-violette Färbung. Johns Blick wanderte weiter über den Körper des anderen. Er fand einige dunkelviolette Flecken, die gerade noch am Ansatz seines Oberteils sichtbar waren. Außerdem war die rechte Hand einbandagiert.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", kam es ihm schließlich über die Lippen.

Sherlock schwieg beharrlich. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht hier. Nicht an einem Ort, an dem die Wände mehr Ohren hatten, als jemandem wie ihm lieb sein konnte. Schließlich kannte man ihn in der Öffentlichkeit. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass jemand _davon_ erfuhr.

„Bitte, sprich mit mir. Ich hab mir _Sorgen um dich gemacht_ in den letzten Wochen."

„…Treppe runtergefallen…" war das einzige, das John dem Gemurmel des anderen entnehmen konnte. Der Mediziner schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ‚Erzähl mir doch keine Märchen. Ich glaube, ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, was da passiert ist', dachte er, doch es kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Als er wieder sprach, wog er seine Worte vorsichtig ab: „Ich gehe davon aus, dir ist klar, dass ich das nicht so ganz glauben kann. Aber ich werde dich nicht zwingen, hier mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Oder _überhaupt_ mit mir zu sprechen. Aber ich biete dir folgendes an: Was hälst du davon, wenn wir jetzt erstmal zu mir gehen. Ich mach uns einen Tee und dann sehen wir weiter. Da ist jedenfalls nicht so viel los wie hier." Er blickte durch das volle Lokal, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Dann lächelte er Sherlock an und hoffte, dieser würde sein Angebot annehmen.

Sherlock zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern, bevor er sich erhob und hinter John das Café verließ.

Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich Sherlock in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa sitzend wieder. John war in der Küche verschwunden, um den versprochenen Tee zu kochen.

Interessiert sah Sherlock sich um. Er war so vertieft in seine Beobachtungen, dass es einige Sekunden dauerte, bis er merkte, dass ihm eine dampfende Tasse hingehalten wurde. Mit der linken Hand nahm er sie entgegen, sein Blick senkte sich, sodass er die Flüssigkeit fokussierte. John wollte er jetzt nicht ansehen. Der ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und wartete darauf, dass der Jüngere zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, dir zu erzählen, dass ich vor einiger Zeit die Dummheit besessen habe, am oberen Ende einer Treppe über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, oder?"

„Das siehst du richtig. Ich will keine Lügen, Sherlock. Ich will die Wahrheit. Dass deine Verletzungen nicht von einem Sturz kommen, ist eindeutig. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde schon nicht gleich zur Regenbogenpresse laufen um ihnen zu erzählen, dass der ‚große Sherlock Holmes' verprügelt wird."

Der Jüngere riss den Kopf hoch und blickte sein Gegenüber geschockt an: „Woher…?"

„Sherlock, ich bin kein Dummkopf. Ich sehe es, wenn jemand geschlagen wird. Ich kann Misshandlungen von ‚normalen' Verletzungen unterscheiden. Vergiss nicht: Ich bin Arzt."

Wieder verfiel Sherlock in Schweigen.

„Ich will dir wirklich helfen. Sag mir bitte, wer dir das antut." John flehte Sherlock regelrecht an.

Der Dunkelhaarige atmete tief durch bevor er – wie John fand – endlich begann, sich zu erklären: „Ich habe dir doch von meinem Freund erzählt."

„Ja, …Jim, richtig?"  
„Genau. Wir sind jetzt seit 5 Jahren zusammen. Damals fühlte sich das alles wunderbar an. Ich war 28 Jahre alt und hatte zum ersten Mal einen Menschen gefunden, der mich so nahm, wie ich war. Der mich nicht als ‚verrückt' abstempelte, sondern mich liebte. Zumindest dachte ich das. Jim gab mir das Gefühl, ich sei etwas Besonderes, aber nicht im Negativen. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich begann, mich so zu mögen, wie ich war. Ich begann, nicht mehr darauf zu hören, wenn mich andere als ‚Freak' betitelten.

Jim war ein richtiger Gentleman. Beim ersten Date schenkte er mir einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen. Einmal hat er einen ganzen Park schließen lassen, damit wir allein sein konnten. Später, als wir zusammen gezogen waren, brachte er mir Frühstück ans Bett, er übersäte mich mit kleinen und großen Geschenken und war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Egal, wann ich ihn anrief, immer war er innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei mir. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, wenn ich nur den Mund aufmachte und nach ihm rief. Manchmal reichte ein Gedanke und kurz darauf stand er vor mir. Jim legte mir die Welt zu Füßen.

Damals glaubte ich, ich wäre im Himmel angekommen. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass sich das einmal so verändern würde.

Vier Jahre lang ging das so. Vier lange Jahre fühlte ich mich wie der glücklichste Mensch, der diesen Planeten je bewohnt hat. In mir regte sich die leise Hoffnung, es könnte für immer so bleiben.

Doch vor einem Jahr begann diese wunderbare, kleine Welt, auseinanderzufallen.

Ich war mit Lestrade unterwegs gewesen. Der Fall, den er für unlösbar gehalten hatte, war nach einer guten Stunde aufgeklärt. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mich zum Dank nach Hause zu fahren. Im Nachhinein bin ich froh, dass er nicht mit ins Haus gekommen ist. Sonst hätte ich die Schmach wahrscheinlich kaum überstanden.

Ich kam viel früher nach Hause, als Jim und ich es erwartet hatten. Jim war da. Allein das hätte schon meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen sollen. Normalerweise kam er immer erst spät abends wieder. In letzter Zeit hatten wir uns kaum gesehen, so viel hatte er zu tun gehabt.

Doch Jim war nicht allein. Ich fand ihn, wie er sich in unserem Schlafzimmer über seinen Freund Sebastian hermachte. Allein der Anblick der beiden Männer, nackt, in _meinem_ Bett hätte dafür sorgen können, dass ich mein Magen an Ort und Stelle umdrehte. Es sollte aber noch schlimmer kommen. Jim bemerkte, wie ich wie versteinert im Türrahmen stand, ein fieses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht: ‚Jetzt weist du es also. Hat ja lange gedauert, bis du mich erwischst.

Nun komm schon. Du bist doch nicht dumm. Hast du kleiner Langweiler etwa wirklich geglaubt, du würdest mir reichen?', hatte er mir an den Kopf geworfen. Er meinte, ich sei im Bett zu nichts zu gebrauchen und dass er sich seine Abwechslung deshalb woanders suche. Ich solle mich nicht so haben. Er hätte mich schließlich auch dazu zwingen können.

Ich konnte in dem Moment kaum etwas antworten. Stattdessen verließ ich fluchtartig unsere Wohnung. Ich lief und lief und lief. Ziellos durchstreifte ich die Straßen, bis ich irgendwann vor Speedy's stand. Ich konnte nicht mehr und so kam es, dass ich das erste Mal dort saß.

Ich hatte niemanden, zu dem ich gehen konnte. Niemanden, der mich vielleicht sogar aufnehmen würde. So blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als zu Jim zurückzukehren.

Doch das einstmals so friedliche Zusammenleben wurde von Tag zu Tag unerträglicher. Die Stimmung in der Wohnung, die einst mein Heim gewesen war, wurde immer angespannter und aggressiver. Ich konnte es Jim mit nichts, was ich tat, mehr recht machen. Er hatte an jeder Kleinigkeit etwas auszusetzen.

Entweder war der Kaffee zu stark oder zu süß, dann hatte ich die falschen Lebensmittel eingekauft oder den Tisch nicht so eingedeckt, wie er es gern gehabt hätte.

All dies endete immer öfter in lautstarken Diskussionen.

Wenn er abends nach Hause kam, brach er gerne einen Streit vom Zaun. Oft wusste ich nicht, warum er mich überhaupt anschrie. Das heißt natürlich, vorausgesetzt, er kam _überhaupt _nach Hause. Inzwischen verbrachte er mehr Nächte mit anderen Männern, manchmal auch mit Frauen in irgendwelchen Londoner Nobelhotels als zu Hause. Wenn er dann wiederkam, hielt er mit seinen Bettgeschichten nicht hinter dem Berg. Immer wieder sagte er mir, wie gut dieser oder jene doch in der Nacht war und wie viel Spaß er gehabt hatte. Meist folgte ein Kommentar auf dem Fuße, dass er so etwas mit mir nie gehabt hätte…

Vor etwa einem halben Jahr dann eskalierte das Ganze zu ersten Mal. Ich war bereits an seine Schreierei gewöhnt und hatte begonnen, gar nicht mehr darauf zu hören. An diesem Tag aber sollte er weitergehen als bisher. Ich hatte Jim seinen Kaffee nicht schnell genug serviert. Er schrie, meinte, ich sei zu nichts zu gebrauchen und schleuderte die Tasse vom Tisch. Dann hob er seine Hand und verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Diese Behandlung verletzte mich ungemein. Ich war ja bereit, es zu ertragen, von ihm angeschrien und betrogen zu werden. Aber so etwas wollte ich nicht mit mir machen lassen. Doch ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entgehen. Wo sollte ich denn hin?  
Irgendwo tief in mir war auch noch immer dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung, der mir sagte, es würde sicher bald wieder besser werden. Ich wollte nicht all das, was wir einmal hatten, aufgeben. Ich wollte mich der Illusion hingeben, dass es irgendwann wieder so werden würde, wie es früher war. Darum wollte ich bleiben. So lange es bei Geschrei und Ohrfeigen blieb, wäre es ja nicht so schlimm, dachte ich.

Nur sollte es dabei nicht bleiben: Aus einer Ohrfeige wurden viele und aus den Ohrfeigen wurden irgendwann Faustschläge. Ich wehrte mich nicht, sondern kauerte mich zusammen und wartete immer wieder ab, bis die Schläge aufhörten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich merkte, dass ich es wohl nicht anders verdient hatte. Schließlich machte ich einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Und wenn man Fehler macht, muss man zurecht gewiesen werden. Nichts anderes hatte Jim getan. Er wollte doch nur, dass ich dieselben Fehler nicht wiederhole.

Vor zwei Wochen, am Tag bevor wir uns im Park treffen wollten, kam es zum Höhepunkt. Jim ist vollkommen ausgerastet. Ich hatte seinen Westwood ruiniert…

Ich kann verstehen, dass er deswegen so wütend wurde. Ich hatte mit meinem Verhalten diese Eskalation ja fast schon provoziert.

Er hat wie von Sinnen auf mich eingeschlagen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie oft ich an diesem Abend seine Faust in meinem Gesicht gespürt habe. Ich war schon etwas benommen, als er mich gegen den Oberkörper stieß. Ich stolperte und prallte gegen die Schrankwand in der Küche. Dabei befand sich meine rechte Hand zwischen mir und dem Holz. Man konnte noch ein lautes Knacken vernehmen und sie war gebrochen. Die Schmerzen, die mich in dem Moment durchzuckten, waren schlimmer als alle vorherigen. Das lag gar nicht unbedingt an dem Knochen. Es war wohl eher so, dass ein Teil in mir zerbrach. Mein letztes bisschen Hoffnung auf Glück erstarb, als ich ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, wo man den Bruch versorgte.

Ich musste zwei Tage dort bleiben. Sie wollten mich nicht gehen lassen. Zumindest, bis Jim irgendwas gedreht hatte und ich wieder zu ihm kam. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht zu unserem Treffen kommen. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Du musst sauer auf mich sein…"

Sherlock brach ab. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über so gesprochen, als wäre das alles nicht ihm, sondern einem Fremden passiert.

John hatte den traurigen Monolog des anderen kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Er konnte nur dasitzen und zuhören, wusste nicht, wie er auf dieses „Geständnis" reagieren sollte.

Nun holte er tief Luft, um die aufsteigende Wut auf diesen Jim im Zaum halten zu können und sprach dann mit beruhigender Stimme: „Nein, Sherlock, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür. Jim ist derjenige, der mich wütend macht. So kann man doch nicht mit seinem Freund umspringen. Das hat niemand verdient!

Du musst doch einsehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Du kannst nicht zu diesem Schläger zurück! Jetzt hast du jemanden, wo du bleiben kannst. Hier in der Wohnung ist Platz genug und Mrs. Hudson hat sicher auch nichts dagegen, dich hier zu behalten."  
„Aber…", wollte Sherlock widersprechen, doch er wurde von John unterbrochen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich zu dem Verrückten zurückschicke! Eigentlich müssten wir ihn auf der Stelle anzeigen!"  
„NEIN! Das würde doch sowieso nichts als Ärger geben. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder nach Hause. Sonst bin ich nicht pünktlich und Jim wird wieder wütend…"  
„Ich sagte, du bleibst _hier! _Uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

Sherlock versuchte gar nicht, weiter zu argumentieren. Er spürte, wie ernst es dem Mediziner war, dass er blieb. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er auch nicht zu Jim zurück. Er wollte nicht wieder von dem Mann ins Krankenhaus geprügelt werden, den er einst so sehr geliebt hatte.

So gab Sherlock sich geschlagen und blieb zusammen mit John in der Wohnung in 221 B Baker Street.


End file.
